


On the Shelf

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Calling out The Author, Characters who know they are characters, M/M, Metafiction, Probably less than 500 words., Seriously. Short., Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: Somedays you have to just take a look at your situation and say, "Huh."





	On the Shelf

Derek and Stiles sat in the loft, looking mildly bored with the news scrolling across the TV that dominated the far corner of the room. Nothing ever seemed to happen of any importance anymore. There were the typical comings and goings of Beacon Hill and surrounding areas, but by and large they found it didn't touch them much. As though in the loft they sat in a bubble where time didn't affect them, though they were free to come and go as they pleased. Folding down a corner of the newspaper, Derek looked across to his lover and sighed.

"Doesn't it feel like we should be doing something?"

Stiles for his part barely looked up from his phone, quirking an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

Derek let his eyes linger on the page in front of him, trying to form the words in a way that made sense.

"Like we should be investigating...something...somewhere."

That got Stiles' attention. For who knew how long, he'd had the same lingering feeling.

"Or that we should be running through the woods?"

"Or that a seemingly fitting song should be coming on the radio..."

They finished together, "...that perfectly describes what we are going through or about to go through."

Stiles shook his head. "Or I should maybe be dead."

"Or sleeping with Jordan," Derek sounded equally pissed off and intrigued with that prospect.

"Just..."

"...something."

Looking up at the ceiling they both sighed in exasperation and yelled, "ANYTHING AT ALL."

Sitting back in their chairs, they sighed.

"Soon enough?"

"Fuck, do I hope so."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm trying to find the muse to write. A very active 2 year old isn't exactly helping much though, but my therapist says I need to find something outside of being a Dad, outside of helping my Hubby with PTSD recovery, and outside of Work to find myself. I'm not making promises, but I want to get back to it.


End file.
